


Voy a Hacer la Magiacion

by Victoria_2703



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, Crazy Harry, DRAMAtical Lesbians, Evil Laughter, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Laughter, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, POV Harry Potter, Roommates, Strategy & Tactics, Teenage Drama, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_2703/pseuds/Victoria_2703
Summary: Raro, un mundo raro, gente rara, pero todo se vuelve mas raro aun cuando Harry va a la escuela. Una nueva vida le espera a Harry, se vuelve blanco de acosadores, rubios, colorados, gigantes, mas gente extraña peo extraña en ambos sentidos. Pasar a la historia como un sobreviviente de homicidio, el Hitler del mundo mágico lo hizo famoso pero el no se siente cómodo con aquello, Harry siempre fue peculiar, ¿que tan "peculiar" podría volverse a partir de ahora? u.u
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2





	Voy a Hacer la Magiacion

-Y entonces un día, como no estábamos haciendo nada, el delivery no llegaba, nos sentamos a almorzar, desayunar, merendar… bueno no importa qué clase de comida haya sido, un día de vacaciones me confunde todo, un poco más y no sé donde vivo. Y bueno me dijeron quienes fueron mis padres que yo era como ellos, y voalá.- por fin termine de explicarle al peluca la historia de cómo me entere que soy yo.

-Ah bien, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no respondiste las cartas?- volvía a preguntar este con la dichosa carta de aceptación de Hogwarts.

-Nadie sabe dónde debo comprar mis cosas y…

-Yo sabía algo, pero no podía acompañar a Lily a aquello, y con el paso del tiempo me he olvidado donde quedaba la entrada al callejón Día… Día…

-Sí, sí, llévame al callejón de Diana, no sé si de Gales pero me conformo con que los útiles estén el rebaja. ¿Tienen black friday? – le volví a preguntar al grandote, estas vainas de los útiles escolares me estresen, por algo llevo la misma mochila de hace tres años. 

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? Emm y con respecto a los libros, la varita, el uniforme entre otras cosas, tambien tengo que llevarte al banco para que retires dinero.

-Oh vaya, estas conversaciones son las que me gustan. Tengo el presentimiento que soy el Rockefeller del mundo mágico, o Trump, bueno espero mucho creo ya.- reía para ocultar mis nervios, mis fantasías relacionadas con lo que fueron mis padres son cada vez mejores, económicamente hablando.- suspiro tratando de calmarme el dinero me emociona.

-No entiendo mucho lo que acabas de decir, pero emm, supongo que tienes razón, o no. No sé, mañana vengo a buscarte así vamos comprarte los libros y esas cosas.- por fin hablo el amigo peluca levantándose de la silla.

-Bueno, de paso me tienes que decir cómo llegar, volver y todo eso, no me quiero perder que después me secuestraran y pedirán dinero por esta lindura, criaturita del señor u.u.- bien, eso me salió raro, debía de ser raro mirarme, pero siempre en mis tonterías hay algo de lógica, aunque sea 100 gramos.

-Sí, sí, te van a secuestrar, el millonario mafioso que nunca fue amado ni desde que nació te va a secuestrar para levarte por el mundo en el proceso en el que ambos se enamoran, luego te vuelven a secuestrar y etcétera, etcétera.- dijo mi primo la ballena Willy girando la mano como si supiera que pasa todo el día en Wattpad, la morra básica.

-Mira Willy, aquí nadie te va a salvar y ten cuidado con saltar, podrías hacer un hoyo en el suelo y lo cambiaron hace poco.- digo señalando el piso haciendo que haga puchero, él no es un gordo simpaticón.

-Hahahaha, ya basta Harry despide a tu amigo que mañana tienes que prepararte para ir de compras.- rio mi tía mirando a Hagrid que ya estaba en la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana Hendrick, ya me muero por probar las escobas voladoras.- ya quiero una, espero que mi suculenta herencia me permita comprar una, y algo para mantenerla no creo que pueda usar el mismo líquido para encerar el auto o los muebles en la escoba, quizás se le vaya lo voladora, hell no.

-Me llamo Hagrid. Y claro, de seguro te divertirás mucho mañana.- lo veo caminar en la oscuridad de la calle para luego desaparecer, muy turbio.

-Ah, me siento como Sabrina solo que ella era bruja y rubia, me falta el gato parlante y las tías mamadisímas.- digo estirándome en la cocina, debo preparar mi cuerpo para caminar, siento que caminare mucho mañana.

-Soy rubia, no soy bruja y no tengo problemas amorosos, ahí te falle.- dijo Petunia tomándose el pecho, y luego el loco era yo.

-Dudley, ¿Quieres ser Salem?

-Quiero ser el actor que hace de Thor, ¿con magia se podría solucionar eso?- pregunto mi primo levantando la vista, alguien quiere ser el fuckboy de su cliché sentimental.

-No sé cómo funciona la reencarnación. Pero no te lo recomiendo habrá que esperar mucho confórmate con hacer dieta y Tinder, o un juego multijugador y entablar una relación a distancia, eso sí, te costara diamantes mantener el amor de tu amada, o amado quizás, tienes que ver bien el cómo habla, puede que tenga el skin de una hada de grandes atributos y el nombre de “lucylove” pero luego de vuelve Miguel, te lo digo por experiencia.- sonrío sirviéndome más galletas, me gusta compartir mis conocimientos con el prójimo, incluso si es mi familia.

-Bien, entonces que mi Albedo venga a mí, nada me impedirá obtener mis monas chinas y viajar por el mundo.- esto es demasiado.

-Deberías dejar de leer esa bazofia de Wattpad.

-Hubo varas personas que salieron de ahí e hicieron dinero publicando sus libros adolescentes tóxicos indefinidos sexualmente. Ya verás cuando me vuelva rico, escribiré mi propio libro lleno de cursilerías baratas y mujerzuelas!- finalizo Dudley levantando la ano como apuntando a algo, luego se fue a su cuarto escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo.

-Necesita una novia. Con urgencia.- dijo mi tía mirando por donde se fue.

-O lo que sea.

-Sí, ya a estas alturas de la vida me da igual.- dijo mi tía Petunia lavando unos platos.

-Veo si en Hogwarts hay monas chinas o algo parecido. Nos vemos mañana tía duerme bien.- me despido de mi tía y ella me devuelve el gesto.

No sé nada del mundo mágico, no creo que sea tan diferente a este, o por lo menos la electricidad quizás no exista o sea reemplazable con algo similar. No creo que haya televisión pero iré a una escuela, lo que menos hare será algo de ese tipo, me pregunto si las casas serán raras como me explico mi tía, ya quiero ver qué cosas estrafalarias comprare con el peluca, quiero un gato o una lechuza, quizás la última ya que me tengo que comunicar con ellos, mi paloma mensajera que risa, no sé si pueda dormir estoy muy animado y ansioso, ya quiero ver el uniforme, ¿Qué tal será mi vida a partir de ahora? Que flash bro.

**Author's Note:**

> *Perdón. No se que me paso por la cabeza cuando escribía esto por deos.
> 
> *Los capitulos seran cortos y no se hasta que parte siga, pero durara lo que tenga que durar xD
> 
> *Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, comentenlo jajaja. Gracias por leer (quien quiera que lea esta madre) Cualquier cosa comenten, gracias, les mando mucho amor!♥♥♥


End file.
